In a Life
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: Ever just want to slap yourself? Well, I do. I'm placing all the blame for this situation on myself. If I ever meet me again, I'm going to give myself one hell of a whacking and that's not a spoiler. It's a promise. DoctorxOc {9, 10, 11}


**Summary: **Ever just want to slap yourself? Well, I do. I'm placing all the blame for this situation on myself. If I ever meet me again, I'm going to give myself one hell of a whacking and that's not a spoiler. It's a promise. DoctorxOc {9, 10, 11}

Rated **T** for safety reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to BBC

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

"All of time and space. Everywhere and anywhere. Every star that ever was.

Where do you want to start?"

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

"That idiot, is he trying to rip the entire universe apart." she stated clearly exasperated. She tried to sound angry, but for some reason I could hear a hint softness.

Of adoration. Delight. _Love_.

I continued to stare dumbly, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as saucers; in complete awe at the person in front of me.

Her

...

_Me_

Yes, yes, it was me. I was seeing myself: not a reflection or twin or clone...well maybe clone...but not the real me. I, myself right now, who was sitting on the bed completely shell shocked in her..._my_ pajama's.

Holy shit, it was ME!

An older, wiser, _skinnier_ version of me, but still me! No one else could have that face or _ass_. I mean, I guess it could of been possible, but that ass! I've always had a big ass, not gigantic, but defiantly wide and round...mom called it a bubble butt...but - but...

IT WAS ME!

As I fought hyperventilation, me...her..._she_ stopped gazing out the window of my room to stare back at me. Her hand curled around my curtain as she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth; a nervous habit. _My _nervous habit. I swallowed thickly. There was a loud bang of thunder that shook the whole house causing me and her to jump. She glanced back out the window gazing longingly up at the night sky. Her blue eyes shimmered silver in the light.

"Idiot," she whispered with a small smile. She turned and looked back at me with sad expression, knuckles white around the curtain.

"He never listens," she laughed halfheartedly wiping the free falling tears away, "Thinks he knows it all, and can just go running off all half cocked. Breaking all the rules, ignoring the consequences, all for...all for.." Her lips twitched to form an almost smile before it fell to a frown. She shook her head, and quickly brushed her palm against her right eye.

"Well if isn't this just all deja vu," she strained a laugh letting go of the curtain to walk around room. She bent and grabbed a shirt, one of many littered around the room, by the tips of her fingers.

"Its sad to say our cleaning skills never will improve." she stated before absentmindedly throwing it over her shoulder. "Oh lookie here!" She ran across the room to my bookshelf eagerly running her hands fondly all over the books.

"Oh, I missed you," she exclaimed with a grin, "I can't believe that man never let me buy you. Gets the signed copy and all 530 reprints of Harry Potter, but says romance novels are a waste of money, memory space, and time; that hypocrite."

Her smile didn't deter one bit. She then ran in a frenzy to the other bookcase on the opposite wall where all my DVDs and VHRs were kept.

"Oh, my movies! Do you know how many years its been since I've just sat down and vegged out with a good movie?" she pulled out the DVD case of Transformers and displayed it to me, "That man can't sit still for two minutes never mind two hours."

Her smile wilted a little bit as I continued to stare at her with a gob-dropped expression.

"Oh no you don't," she growled out with a serious look and stood up dropping the DVD, "I know what you are thinking or rather what you are not! Don't you dare faint!" She walked over to me with a stiff posture and before I could react, she promptly slapped me across the face.

I yelped in surprise and cradled my wounded cheek.

"What the fuck?" I shouted and glared at her smug look, "Talk about not hitting yourself!"

"There I am," she grinned before looking down at me with a thoughtful expression, "Or you...or we...me? Tenses, bah!" She turned and stocked off. There was a loud clap of thunder and another groan from the house.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she growled, resting her hands on her hips, head turned upwards, "Its not easy you know. How about you come down here and do it!"

_There was silence._

"Thought so," she hissed and swung back around.

I swallowed, "H-how? Wha-what is-?"

"What is going on?" she cut in as if reading my mind, and for all I knew, she was, "What is happening? How _did_ this happen? Or a better question: What am I doing here?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Can't tell you," she said shortly, running a hand through her brunette hair; _long_ brunette hair. Waist length! How do I - _she_ - manage all that hair? I unconsciously brushed through my own, but short (chin length), hair. So many unexpected changes.

It was insane.

"Spoilers,"

I raised a brow, "Did you just seriously say that?"

"You are going to be saying it a lot, trust me," she laughed and I just sighed.

"I've officially lost it," I groaned throwing myself on top of my bed and burrowing my face in my pillows.

"Believe me, you never had it,"

I smuggled down a laugh. How appropriate coming from myself.

There was a loud clap startling us both. It sounded angry, vengeful; _evil_. Something was seriously wrong with this messed up dream, something more than just dreaming of myself.

"Right, sorry. Running out of time," she stated quickly before making her way towards me. She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back over so I was facing her.

"You are going to need this," she explained as she reached around her neck to a necklace I finally noticed she had been wearing. It was a diamond shaped crystal; clear and white but twinkling with different shades of pink, blue, and gold. The chain was braided silver, but seemed weightless and fragile in her hands. One wrong tug or twist and it looked as if it would just fall apart.

It was completely stunning.

"Put this on," she commanded holding it out so I could slip my head through. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Am I always this pushy or is this just a future thing?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't know, was I always this stubborn?" she replied as she looped it over my head. I gazed curiously at the crystal resting between my breasts before looking back up with a grin.

She smiled in return.

"Don't answer that," we both said at the same time and laughed.

"So what is this?" I inquired taking the crystal into my palm.

She hummed, "A gift."

"Okaaay," I droned, rolling my eyes, "What kind of gift?"

"The kind that is given,"

I glared, "Now who is being stubborn."

She snorted.

"I guess that what makes me, you; and you, me; and -"

"Alright, alright! Stop you are making my headache worse," I groaned falling back down on the bed and throwing an arm over my face.

"Don't worry," she consoled standing up again grabbing her neck only to stop when she remembered the necklace, the thing that always comforted her, was now gone, "Its going to get much worse."

"Well aren't I just a ray of sunshine," I grumbled, touching my throbbing forehead. I suddenly froze, and sat up, realizing something.

"Hey!" I cried out pointing accusingly at the other, "H-how are we able to touch? I mean isn't that like a big no-no or something? Shouldn't the world be exploding right now? O-or rather the universe?"

The older version of me just shrugged, as if she didn't know nor cared.

"The universe can only handle one explosion at a time right now," she replied, and as if the universe agreed with her, the sky crackled and clapped along with a blinding white light.

"Which he isn't helping!" she yelled trotting over to the window and pulled open the curtain.

"I-I don't understand," I whined as I lowered my arm; the feeling of sanity deflating. "Nothing is making any sense. This dream is so messed up."

The older version of me looked down at my crumbling form with a look of sorrow.

"Oh, sweetie," she smiled softly. Walking up to me slowly, she promptly pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever had.

"I wish I could tell you. I wish I could just give you step by step instructions. I wish I could just lay my heart out to you, but I can't...I just can't," she whispered into my hair as I clung onto her person, "Its going to be hard, god... but the things you'll see...we will see. The things we will do, and the people we will meet. Its going to be...fantastic."

"I don't understand," I mumbled trying to ignore the hollow feeling entering my gut, "If its so amazing, what are you...what am I doing here?"

She smiled sadly, "Spoilers."

"I'm starting to hate that word," I grumbled honestly as she just snorted.

"You have no idea,"

Suddenly the older version of me shoved me off as I felt the air get knocked out of me. Sharp pain entered my head as if someone knocked it up against a wall. Painful tingling sensations ran up and down my body like little needles were being shoved in every part of my nervous system.

"What is going on?" I cried, hot tears rolling down my face. The pain...was unbearable.

"You are waking up," she replied softly, swallowing thickly.

"You mean, this _is_ a dream?" I asked, through blurry eyes. She shook her head as she watched the little crystal shine brightly before enveloping my entire body in its white light.

I was glowing and I screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," she began to console as she walked back to me and cradled my face, "Its okay. Its okay. You are going to be okay, trust me."

"H-how do you k-know?"

"I just do. I'm you remember?" she joked as tears of her own stung the back of her eyes, "You're going to be fine. Fantastic even. Brilliant. Just...amazing."

"I-I-I don't understand!" I yelled as another jolt of pain ran down my spine.

"Of course you don't, but you will...you will," she assured tugging her bottom lip with her teeth, "I just want you to do one thing for me, okay? You've go to swear to me, a promise between yourself, that you will never ever forget what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

I weakly nodded unable to speak anymore. I was beginning to lose consciousness. The pain...the pain...it felt as if someone was splitting me in two.

It hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you faint now! You've got to promise me!" she shook me roughly, "You've got to promise me to never reveal our name! Got that? Never _ever_ tell anyone or anything our name!" She shook me again, but my head just rolled back and forth.

I had already passed out.

"No, no, no, no, no you've got to promise! Promise me!" she demanded, but jumped back as the white light lashed out. The light enveloped me further, covering me in a white blanket until I was not longer visible. Then in a flash of white and a sound of thunder, my entire being disappeared in an instant. Leaving the room in total darkness where an older version of myself laid sobbing clinging to her neck. An empty feeling spreading through her entire body.

"Its not fair. Its not fair, D-Doctor. Its j-just not _fair_."

Then, in another flash of blinding white light, she too was gone.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

**Thought: why the hell not? I love Doctor Who. Watched the series about four times now and totally in love. So, lets make some fanfiction! :3 Woo~! **

**I hope it is different. Hope it is unique. Hope it is good!**

**So please review~!**


End file.
